Hemingway
by xXHeartxxBrokenXx
Summary: This is a Harvest moon Fall Out Boy cross over. Hailey lives a pretty ruff life everything good she has ever had dies. Her dad leaves her the farm after he dies. She meets a dog, this one dog can either make or break her life. PLEASE REVIEW. :D
1. Take it how it is

My first fanfic, try and be nice to me about it, please leave reveiws!!

* * *

She yawned and sat up on the side of her bed. Then ran her left hand through her long black hair and blinked her hazel eyes a couple of times. She streched her hands her head and glanced over at her alarm clock "Oh my fucking god the damn alarm didn't go off again..." she whinned to herself "Why the hell doesn't this work!" she picked up the alarm clock and threw it against the wall. She stood herself up and walked down the hall to the bathroom, slammed the door, put her back against the door and slid to the floor. She slammed her head against the wood and began to cry. "Hailey what the fuck are you doing wrong!' she screamed at herself. "You try so hard to make it, you can't even pay your own bills, let alone feed yourself!" She looked up at the ceiling and bit her lip trying to restrain herself from all the pain she was feeling. A loud knocking interurpted her crying. She figured it was probably another person warning her that she had to evict herself in the next 7 days or they **_would_** do it themselves. She stood herself up and rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands and walked out the bathroom door. As she walked down the hall she pulled down her way too short night gown that was creepin up there and smirked as she passed her shatterd alarm clock. She turned the cold door knob leaned against the frame of the door and looked down at the little mail boy.

"Uhmm...Uhhh...are..are you Miss. Hailey.?" He asked looking up at her harsh gaze

"Yeah, whadda ya' want.?" She snarreld still thinking about her suck ass life

"Well you..you..ha..have a letter." He studerd while pulling this small enolope out of his bag holding it up to her.

"Oh thanks.. I guess" She snatched the letter and not even thinking and shuts the door in his face. She sat on her bed and opended the envolpe woundering what anyone could possibly want. She held the letter out and whisperd it to herself

**Dear Hailey,**

**I'm sorry to say this, but your father has been found dead.**

**We don't know exactly how he died yet, where guessing a stroke.**

**He did have one request though.**

**He wished that you would take over his farm.**

**It's your choice.**

**If you make up you mind please contact me at 555-0314**

**Sincerly yours**

**Takakura**

"Great, fucking great." she set the letter next to her on the bed and stood up "You hate me don't you!" she screamed at the ceiling and began to cry again. She picked up the chair in the corner and slamed it against the wall breaking it into 4 peices. "You took away the only thing that ever matterd!" she sat on the floor and continued to cry. After she put herself back together she decided to re-read the letter. "I guess I have no where else to go." she whispered to herself and picked up the phone and dialed the number written on the paper.

RING...

RING...

RING...

"Hello?"

"uhmm.. uhm. hi is this Takakura?"

"Yeah, is this Hailey?"

"Yes it is I wanted to say I'll be moving in"

"Okay you need any help moving in?"

"It's okay i'll manage."

"Okay well bye then."

"Bye.."

She hung up the phone smiling. She hadn't heard Tak's voice in a long time and began to remember how nice he was to her, it made her, happy. Somthing she hasn't been in a very long time. "Well I guess I better pack."

She had everything packed and shipped over to her fathers old house in 2 days. She was excited to be back in a place where she could afford to feed herself, and was able to fit a smile in every now and then.

* * *

YAY CHAPTER ONE!!!!! 


	2. Hemingway

OMG chapter 2!!

* * *

She woke up to the sound of scratching on the door she was kinda puzzeld since it was only 4:00 am but she decided to get up anyway. she forced herself to the door and a dog sat at her feet. "Hey little guy are you lost.?"she mumbled. He was an english bulldog he was white with brown spots he had a collar there was no address or phone number but it had his name. "So your names Hemingway? Well you can crash here tonight if you'd like." Hemingway ran and jumped on the end of Hailey's bed. She closed the door and layed back down and feel back asleep.

"Ah-ROOF!" Hemingway licked Hailey's face a couple times waking her up.

Hailey rubbed her eyes and sat up "Good morning to you too." She mumbled and forced herself up and went into the kitchen and opened the freezer then pulled out 4 waffles "Two for me and two for you okay boy."she said in her tierd morning voice. He looked at her, panted and wagged his tail. she put the waffles in the toaster and walked over to bathroom to brush her hair and get dressed, she wear tighter clothing she wasn't into the baggy stuff. She threw a pair of blue jeans and red tee she had set on the counter the night before then grabbed her hair brush and began to rip threw her hair it was 5 inches past her shoulders and she had bangs that sliced through her face.

"Ah-ROOF" Hemingway began to bark when the waffles popped out of the toaster. Hailey put her brush back on the counter and examinded her self real fast then followed her new freind to the kitchen.

She leaned against the kitchen counter."You know Hemingway, this farm thing isn't that bad in all but this is only my first day here, I was working all yesterday un-packing." she pulled the two waffles out of the toaster and dropped them in front of Hemingway he sniffed them then layed down and slowly ate the first one."You know this farm is my last chance." she said while taking a waffle out of the toaster and bit into it. "It's now or never Hemingway." she folded it in half and took another bite Hemingway started his second one. "But today I need to get some sorta income going, I only got 3000 gold to start a living."She ate the rest of the waffle and grabbed the second one, Hemingway scarffed his down his second waffle now eyeballing hers, so she took a bite then gave him hers."Well Hemingway until someone claims you its us agaist the world"

"ARF!" he barked and licked the floor trying to get any waffle remains.

"Good boy." she gigled and walked out to the front room Hemingway inces behind her they went outside and lucky for them Takakura was examaning the soil by Hailey's house.

"You should get some crops going."he said looking at the dead ground " you know there's a farm across the bridge they sell all types of crops and trees, but be aware it spring so be careful what you buy."

"I'll check that out but I have a question." she said hesitently

"Okay well spit it out" he chuckled

"Well you see last night i f-found a dog and was wounderin if I could keep him." it took a lot to ask him sice he's allready gaven her so much "JUST for now that is until i find his real home." she bulrted out trying to give Hemingway the best chance of staying. Hemingway completeley clueless and bit an itch off his ancle.

"Go ahead, but I'm not cleaning up after him" he smiled looking down at the dog

"Thanks Tak!" she hugged him "Thank you thank you thank you!"

He smiled "No problem the farm life can gets lonley you deserve a freind." Hailey bent down and pet her new room-mate. her only freind, Tak was more of an uncle not a freind. She never really had freinds, she gave up on everything when her mother died and now she was an orphen but she has someone to talk to now. Her and her dad talked of course but only over the phone with what they had the guts to say, but Hemingway doesn't judge or at least let it show and listens to everything.

"Thanks Tak." she returned his smile.

"Are you gonna get some seeds or throw a family reunion?"

"Oh right" She walked off the farm Hemingway right by her side and walked over to the bridge "OWE what the fuck." she had a rock trown at her head. She ran her hands trew her hair and continued her walk across the tiny bridge ignoering the constant pain she was now having in her head.

"AROOF" Hemingway whined and went in front of Hailey terrifyed. She examinded his back and found a good sized rock where he was before walking. She turned around picked up the rock bounced it in her hand looking for the person or persons reasponcible. She saw something moving in the bush and brush by her farm.

"Got cha'" she whispered to herself and chucked the rock at the thing in the bush.

"OUCH" a boy stood up holding his head. He had a back pack full of rocks "aw dang" he looked at Hailey, his cover was blown. She took a few steps forward and picked up the rock previously at her and trew them back at him nailing him in the arm as he ran off.

"You okay boy." she asked the dog as he panted "Good now lets go." She walked to the farm and ran into this huge red haired lady.

"OHHHH it's so nice to finally meet you! You look just like your father!" the fat woman giggled."I've heard so much about YOU!" Hailey looked discusted she smelt lik she hadn't bathed in weeks.

"Parden her." a soft voice said and a small girl not to much older than Hailey came from behaind the big woman "I'm Celia and this is Vesta now what can we help you with."

"Well i'm looking for some seeds im thinking a banna tree and 4-5 tomatos should be good"

"That'll be 600 gold" Vesta looked proud of Celia. Hailey said no more seeing no purpose in it gave the girl her money and put her seeds in her pocket.

"Come on boy." She walked back across the bridge and back to her patch of dirt next to her house "okay Hemingway where to start?" she looked around and noticed a hoe and watering can leaning against her house. "perfect" she picked up the hoe and looked at it then threw it into the ground plowing the ground beneath her, Hemingway catching on helped on the other side with his paws "Good job Hemingway" she smiled as they softened the feild. Hailey told Hemingway everything as they did there job. She told him about her old house and how he was her only freind and how lucky she was to have him.

"ROOF" Hemingway barked as they finished part one of there task. Hailey planted her tomatoe seeds on one side and the banana tree in the middle.

"Okay all we have to do is water then were done. Hailey walked over to the hose and filled the watering can then walked back over to her crops and watered them. "It's late we should head to bed." they had spent all day plowing and planting. The two walked into the house and hailey changed into her P.J.s and they both crawled into bed.

Hailey was finally happy

for now that is...

* * *

NEXT IS THE _DUN DUN DUN_ **DRAMA** and **ROMANCE**


	3. these feelings

Chapter 3 okay please reveiw if you havn't i'd appreciate it.

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! Hailey reaches over and shuts off the alarm clock Takakura gave her and looks at her new freind and smiles. He was still tierd. Hailey scratched her head and got up. Hemingway reajusted himself after she got up and started to snore. She smirked it amuesed her how silly this dog was. She got up her hair going every which way and went into the kitchen to find breakfast for her new freind she opened one of the cubboards to find some corn pops she took a handful then spilt some on the floor so when Hemingway woke up he could eat. She set the box on the counter and walked into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and the room allmost imideatly steamed up. She removed her clothes and hoped in the shower. 

"Life's finally going your way" she whispered to herself and smiled "You have a freind now" she latherd shampoo in her hair then rinsed it out, "Maybe you can go on." she remembered Hemingway "Maybe _we_ could go on" a smile crossed her face. She continued her shower in silence only the thoughts of her and her freinds new life crossed her mind.

She heard the foot steps of her freind go into the kitchen. She decided to get out of the shower and say good morning. She turned the shower knob and opened the curtain grabbed a towl and dryed herself off. She cracked the bathroom door to let some steam out and began to get dressed. She decided to wear blue jeans again but today her shirt was black. She took her towl and dryed her hair then took the brush and pulled trew it, she could slightly see what she looked like her mirror was fogged up so it made it hard to tell, but she shurgged and went into the kitchen to see Hemingway trying to reach the corn pops on the counter.

"Here." she giggled and grabed the box of cearl and dumped some more on the ground the took two handfulls for herself and smiled at the sight of her dog acting as a vaccume eating every last one then moans because he's to full. "You okay boy?" she smiles.

KNOCK  
KNOCK  
KNOCK

"ARF ARF" Hemmingway ran to the door barking.

"i'll take that as a yes." she follows him to the door then grasp the handle and pulled.

"Uhmm uhhh" the man standing at the door was _'beatutiful' _in a manly kinda way but lost his train of thought when he saw Hailey at the door way, he thought she was amazing his mind just kinda colapsed when they they made eye contact and Hailey had no idea what she was feeling she had butterflys in her stomach and her heart was beating 5 times faster than normal.

"Uhh..uhmm h-hi." she stutterd not understanding why she feels so weird.

"Ta-Takak-Takakura said you ha-have my dog.?"

"Hemingway!" Hailey said pulling herself out of her emotions

"Yeah a white bulldog with brown spots" he smiled happy to know where his dog was. Hailey looked back at her freind nawing his ancle on the floor.

"So he-he's your dog..." Hailey said looking the man in the eye.

"Ye-yeah he ran away on one of our walks." he smirked "and by the way the name's P-Pete"

"I-I'm Hailey"

"Well can I see Hemingway.?"

"Oh yeah sure." she repilied "come in" When Hailey stepped out of the way to let the man in Hemingway come running towards towards Pete licking his shoes and jumping all over him

"I missed you to" he laugh "Well i need to go now the boys are probably woundering where im at if you ne-need anything I'll...I'll be at the Inn"

"Okay hold on one second," Pete looked confuessed but watched as Hailey grabbed a peice of paper and wrote down her phone number then handed the paper to Pete "If...If it's okay with you... and well you don't mind... ca-can you guys come vist me sometime?" Pete's heart dropped and he smiled.

"I'D! I mean we'd love to."

"Oh okay well call me sometime."

"Will do!" Pete yelled back as him and Hemingway walked off.

"Wow i've never felt so happy yet so sad in my whole life." tears fell down her cheek but she couldn't stop smiling. "God damn i'll miss that dog... but that Pete guy why do I feel like I need to see him. What was that feeling I got" She layed on her bed and looked at the ceiling "I think I'm in." she layed silent for a minute "No it couldn't be."

**With Pete and Hemingway**

"Was she good to yea boy.?" Pete asked Hemingway

"Ah-ROOF" Hemingway barked back

"I thought so she seemed pretty nice." Pete and his dog entered the inn and went upstairs to their room with a smile thats been on his face ever since he saw her, the other boys where there to.

"Hey look it's Pete and he has Hemingway!" Patrick pointed out

"Hey Pete." Joe said while waving.

"Hemingway it's been a while." Andy bent down and pet the dog "Where'd you find him?"

"Some farm girl named Hailey had him." Pete's smile grew when he said her name and he blushed a little.

"Looks like Pete has a crush!" Patrick smirked

"I do not" Pete said defenceivly. Hemingway barked in disagreement. "I thought you were on my side!"

"Petes in love Petes in love." the boys teased. Pete turned really red

"Stop it." Pete snarlled

"You know where only kidding." Patrick laughed

"Did you get her number?" Joe asked

"Actually yes I did" Pete looked and the folded peice of paper he had in his hand then looked at Hemingway. He sat on the bed and looked at his shoes.

"You okay man?" Andy asked?

"Yeah I just feel weird I dunno but something in me wants to call her right now." He looked up with the same love struck smile.

"Well do it." Patrick handed him his cell phone

"What do i say... What if she doesnt answer." He looked at the phone.

"Youll be fine. Just do it" Andy reashured

"Okay." Pete opended the paper and began to dial number.

RING RING RING RING

* * *

I can't wait to write the next chapter it gets more and more fun each time. 


	4. follow you heart

Chapter 4 YAYNESS please reveiw PLEASE REVEIW please reveiw PLEASE REVEIW

* * *

RING RING RING 

Hailey reached over to the phone that lay on the end table next to her bed and clicked the talk button.

"Hello is this Hailey" Pete asked. The sound of his voice made her smile.

"Hey you called!" They both had a grin that went for miles.

"I know I don't know you very well but would would you mind going out with me sometime" he asked

"I'd LOVE to!" she blurtes "uh I mean sure that sounds like fun!"

"Oh sweet! How about right now i'll pick you up." Pete said excited

"Oh okay sound like fun!"

"Well see yea in a bit okay?"

"Kay!"

"bye"

"bye" Hailey hung up the phone and ran to the bathroom she bruhed her hair again then switched into one of her nicer tee's it was black again but it fit her better. Speeding she threw on some make-up. And looked at herself in the mirror. "Gorgeous!" she smiled and scraped a peice of corn pop off her teeth.

KNOCK  
KNOCK  
KNOCK

"He's here!" She lightly screamed to herself than ran to living room, grabbed a book sat on her bed and pretended to read it. "Come in!" she yelled

"Hey" Pete said while pushing the door open. She set the book next to her side

"Hey"

"Ready to go?" he said admiring her

"Only if you are" she smiled and could't stop looking at him. He grabbed her hand and helped her off the bed. She blushed and walked out the door he followed and lightly shut the door behind him.

"I'm kida making this up as i go here so bear with me." he smiled and looked at her

"oh it's okay." she said while foundleing with her hair

* * *

**_At the inn_**

The boys sorounded the window staring at Pete and Hailey as they laughed and smiled

"I don't think he remebers." Patrick sighed

"I thought this date thing was just fun but by the look in his eyes its a lot more" Andy said slowly

"We're only in the valley for a few more days. It was nice enough of Tim and Ruby to let us stay as long as we did." Joe faintly said

"Well lets hope he doesn't take it to far and break her heart." Andy crossed his finger while talking

* * *

"Are you going to buy anything? if not i'm gonna have to ask you to move." a deep vocie seemed as if it came out of no where until they came back to reality 

"Oh sorry" Pete mutterd grabbed Haileys hand and began to walk off. They walked all day long telling each other everything they could think of not noticing how tierd their legs have grown. when the sun started to go down they decided to go sit by the ocean. They both had ran out of things to say but didn't want to leave each others sight.

"Pete?"

"hmmn." he looked over at her and smiled

"Do you think maybe you and your freinds could come over for dinner tomarrow.?" Hailey asked while making circles in the sand with her fingers and blushing

"I know I'll make it and i bet the boys will come to." He gave her a big well earned smile " It's getting late we better get you home."

"Oh okay." Pete stood up then grabbed Hailey's hand helping her up to. He walked her home and didn't let go of her hand for anything

"So I'll see you tomarrow" Pete asked

"Of corse." Hailey said with a smile on her face then walked into her house with thoughts of her day storming threw her mind when she walked in she noticed a note on her table she picked it up and read it

**Dear Hailey,**

**I watered your plants today.**

**Don't expect it to happen again.**

**You're still settling in so i'm giving you a break.**

**Next time i'll let them die.**

**Getting Old,**

**Takakura**

Hailey felt kinda bad having Tak do her work but shook it off an went in the kitchen to get somthing to eat. She pulled out the milk quart and a pakage of pop-tarts and set them on the table. she opend the pop-tarts took one out an bit into it a couple times than took a drink of milk. She repeated this until they where gone. than walked into the bathroom and put on some P.J.s then layed in bed with the thought of Pete and Hemingway moshing up her mind.

* * *

**_At the Inn_**

"Hey guys im back!" Pete yelled as he walked in the room Hemingway darting towards him

"You forgot didn't you?" Patrick said slyley Pete's smile dropped

"for-forgot what." Pete asked

"We have to leave in a few days" Patrick reminded him

"Hailey" Pete whispered to him self "We-We can't leave not now!" Pete said looking around for an answer

"Pete... Tim and Ruby pulled enough strings to let us stay this long." Pattrick sighed

"Well Hailey's making us dinner tomarrow you where all invited i'm gonna go regardless you guys come or not."

"Pete"

"No i'm sick of it I'm gonna follow my heart..." Pete opens the door "if you have my back or not come on Hemingway" Pete stormed out of the Inn Hemingway right by his side.

* * *

They walked over to Haileys house. 

KNOCK  
KNOCK  
KNOCK

Hailey came to the door shocked to see Pete's face. "Can we stay here to night?"

"Sure come in"

"Thanks"

"Not a problem." Hailey walks over to her bed grabs a pillow and puts it on the couch then walks over to the closet and grabs a blanket which also was put on the couch. "You can sleep here tonight. Help yourself to the fridge and the bathrooms the second door to left down the hallway."

"Thanks Hailey I really appreciate it"

"My house is your house" she smiled "well good night" Hailey walked back over to her bed and fell a sleep.

Pete curled up on the couch Hemingway at his feet and those words ran threw his head _"My house is your house_" He smiled to himself than drifted off to sleep

* * *


	5. awwww

YAY chapter 5 I'm excited about this one.

* * *

ERRR RAWR ER RA ERR 

Pete woke up to his stomach growling, he looked to his feet and noticed Hemingway was allready gone. he heard clanging in the kitchen and decided to get up he used his arm to rub his eyes then stood up. In the same clothes as the day before he walked down the hall to the kitchen to find Hailey and Hemmingway eating corn pops for breakfast.

"Mornin" Hailey looked up at Pete and smiled, he gave her his best morning smile "You hungry?"

"food sound nice." he said with a laugh practicly drooling

"Ar-are corn pops okay" she asked

ERR RAWR RA ER RAW

"Ye-yea corn pops are fine." he said while sitting the chair closest to Hemingway

"Okay then" Hailey got up and reached for a bowl than opended the drawer and pulled out a spoon, she sat them on the counter and grabbed the cearel and milk, combining them all into a bowl and then setting them in front of him. "Here ya go"

"Thanks" Pete said looking down at his bowl his bangs made a sheild across his face when ever he did that his black hair followed his moovements.

"Uhh umm Pete?" Hailey said hesitanytly Pete looked up and returned eye contact with his big brown eyes.

"Wha-whats wrong" he asked tilting his head a little bit. Hemingway licked his feet.

"What made you come over last night."Hailey asked as she wallked over to her chair next to his and sat down. Pete looked at her for a second and opened his mouth like he was going to reaspond then Hailey inturupted "Not that I don't like you here it's just well i was curious." She said embarresd

"Well i had no where else to go." He said looking back down at Hemingway. Hailey looked at him confuessed.

"I thought you where staying at the inn??"

"Well remember on our way to the beach i mentioned i was in a band?"

"Ye-yes why?"

"Well my bands more famous than I ma-made them sound."he regained eye contact with her as he fiddled with his spoon. "We actually have platinum albums and tour the world." Hailey's lifted an eyebrow

"Thats amazing in all but that doesn't answer my question." she said still confussed

"Well were only aloud to stay at the inn for a few more days" he dropped his spoon in his bowl, put his right elbow on the table and ran his hand through his long bangs then his soft short hair. "And i wanted to see you little longer ev-every second i-ive spent with you ha-has taken my breath a-ah-away."Hailey looked at him she's never been really liked by humans before non the less loved but at the same time she was releived he felt the same way about her "I know this probably sounds stupid to you but but i...i love you..." Pete stood up embarsed and looked at his feet. "Me and the boys where fighting they don't want me to see you" his hands became fist "the tour is coming up but... well my head says to go to the tour but my heart says stay here." he stood there frozen he didn't know what to do he's never opened up to anyone like that. Hailey stood up and hugged him his head popped up in shock he was relieved.

"I love you to."she wispered he smiled and kissed her head and they stood there together..

* * *

i know it's short but it's still good 


	6. All things come together eventually

Review and i'll love you forever

* * *

"Hailey?" Pete looked down at her

"huh??" She retured eye contact

"We have to convince the boys to stay."

"How can we do that??'

"Im not sure yet, but i'll figure it out i promise." they smiled at each other and he kissed he forehead. They let go of their hug and at down.

"How long is this tour??" Hailey asked while biting her lip.

"It's about 5 mothes." Pete said while taking a bite of cearal. Hemingway put his two front paws on Hailey's lap begging for food.

"That's a long time." Hailey said while getting up to grab the dog some cearal.

"This is only 1 of the tours we travel britan and austarlia right after."

"oh." Hailey said trying no to be sad. She garbbed two waffles outta the fridge and popped them in the toaseter. After they were done she plopped them on th floor. "I need to go water my plants I'll be right back." Hailey said breaking he silence.

"Uhm okay see you in a bit." Pete said in a soft voice. Hailey went outside and saw a girl her age watering her plants. She was a little taller than her, her hair was red and brown and her blue eyes glistened .

"Who are you??" Hailey asked suspeciously, putting her hand ond her hip.

"Oh, my names Amanda. I just moved in th valley, I live in one of the houses across from the bar. Takakura said you could use some help over here. I just moved off of a farm so he thought I would be perfect."

"So you just randomly work here now?" Hailey said lifting an eyebrow.

"Well no, of course not. I get paid 200 gold a week." Amanda told her with a sly smile creeping across her face.

"Hey are you single" An idea popped into Hailey's head.

"Why yes I am, but i'm strait. Sorry."

"No. Thats not what I ment."

"What did you mean??"

"Just be here fo dinner. Trust me." Hailey said while walking bacl into the house than strolling happily into thr kitchen. "Hey Pete, I have an idea."

"oh really." Pete said dropping his spoon a smile of hope tugged across his face.

We'll just have to bite the boys with the love bug."

"Keep talking" Pete said very intrested.

"Well i guess Tak doesnt trust me to run this place alone. So when I went outside I met a girl my age."

"and!"

"And she's gonna be here for dinner. So I was thinking if i found two more single attractive girls, maybe just maybe this could work." Hailey said with a smile covering her face.

"Well you better find them quick."

"Dont worry about it." Hailey said while walking to the bathroom. She brushed threw her hair, and changed clothes. She put on her denim mini and a green shirt. She put on some eyeliner and walked back to the kitchen. " Do I look okay?

Petes jaw dropped. "Okay??? try stunning"

"Okay perfect now to get this plan into action." She said, slipping on her vans then walking outside. She looked around Amanda had left. Hailey looked at the blue sky and then at the path in front of her and walked off.

She decided Cealia the girl she met before would be good for one of the guys she was very sweet and had an adorable smile. Hailey crossed the bridge and saw the strange fat woman she feared oh so much.

"HAILEY" The woman said racing towards her.

"Damn it" She said tensing herself exspecting a huge hug.

"Vesta!" She herd a man call.

"Yes marlin??" The fat woman turned around

"Don't get sidetracted these plant need waterd."

"okay" She said marching back.

"phew" Hailey whispered to herself, while walking up to the house she previously saw cealia coming out of.

KNOCK  
KNOCK  
KNOCK

"come in" she herd a soft voice tell her

Hailey opened the door releived to see cealia washing the dishes. "Hey" she said while walking in.

"Oh hello Hailey" Cealia replyied turning off the sink and drying her hands.

"would you mind coming over for dinner tomight??"

"Actually I was meaning to get out of the house, so yes i will come."

"Dress nice okay??"

"Uhmm allright." Cealia said while Hailey left the house.

"Okay one more." Hailey said rubbing her hands to gether and heading towards the bridge.

Hailey saw a girl also around her age crying on the other side of the bridge. This girl was gorgeous. Her hair was blonde and her eyes where emerald green. She wore a red dress and black pumps. Hailey raced over to see what the problem was.

"what wrong" she asked in a concerned voice.

"I've been used yet again by that asshole i work for griffen." she said wiping her tears off. "oh Muffy i love you." She mimiked griffen "Bullshit im tierd of it! I need a real man." it was allmost as if a lightbulb appeared over Hailey's head "I'm sorry for going on like this it's just i really hate that man."

"oh it's allright" Hailey said with the most concered eyes she could pull off. "Well my name's Hailey i live in the farm" She pointed towards her house. "Maybe you could come over for dinner?" Hailey said trying to assure Muffy it's a good idea

Muffy took a deep breath "Why not. It's a good chance to get away from griffen."

"See you at eight!" Hailey yelled while running back to the house.


	7. This can work

Sorry bout the spelling

* * *

"Okay Pete im back." 

"that was fast." He said raising an eye brow "Did you find our two batchorlettes??"

"Yes i did." Hailey said with a smile. "I'm gonna start dinnerm you go get your freinds make sure there coming or this will never work. kay?" She smiled. He couldn't help but smile back.

"Kay." he nodded and walked out of the kitchen, he smirked when he passed the bathroom Hemingway was drinking outta the toilet again. "Here goes everything." he whispered to himself and began to walk to the inn. It was about 4 o' clock he had 4 hours to convince his band to come. When ever his shoes hit the ground a mini dust cloud formed on the ground and quikly disapeared. He ran into Takakura as he was passing his house.

"So you decided to stick around eh?" Takakura smiled

"uh yeah I guess." Pete reasponded and smiled back he put his head down so Takakura wouldnt see him blushing.

"What ever you do don't hurt her anymore than she allready is." Petes face shoot up, his and Takakura's faces went flat everthing seemed to go quiet and seemed to just stop "She's been hurt enough."

"I'm trying my hardest to prevent that sir." Pete said looking Takakura directly in the eyes. "But i gotta go and speak to some people right now."

"Okay. Good luck." Takakura said and began to walk off to the barn. Pete nodded and continued his journy to the inn. All was fine until he felt an ache on his head. He ignored the first two times but the third time stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Okay what the hell!!??" he said loudly and looked around. He got hit again and spotted a kid sitting in a tree with his hands filled with rocks.

"what cha gonna do hit me.?" the kid laughed. He was only 8 or 9 had sandy colored hair and blue eyes. The kid smiled and threw another rock.

"Owe!! Stop that!!" Pete yelled back at him.

"Make me!" he said throwing another rock.

"HUGH!!!!!" A small red headed lady storms out of a near by house and walks over to the tree and puts her hands on her hips "Get down here right now.!" she looks up at him and points to the ground she had glasses and wore a small pink suite her hair was rather short and flipped on the bottem.

"But mom..." Hugh moaned

"No buts you get down here and appoligize to this man. Don't pretend you don't know what you did either. I watched the whole thing!" Pete tryed his hardest not to laugh but he wanted to seem serious. Hugh jumped down from the tree and looked at his feet avoiding all eye contact with his mother. "Now." She demanded. Hugh walked over to Pete his mother right behind him.

"Sorry" he mumbled and dropped the rocks he had in his hands to the ground

"It's okay little guy" Pete smiled and put his hand on Hugh's shoulder

"Thanks for being so forgiving he can be a little out of control sometimes. I'm Chris by the way. " The red headed lady smiled.

"My name's Pete. Nice to meet you." he smiled "Well I better head off."

"Kay well come say hi sometime." Chris smiled. Hugh decided to look up at Pete and give him a grin.

"Will do." Pete replied and continued to the inn. He finally was in front of the door. He stood there for a moment wanting to turn back. "No i have to go in." he reminded himself and walked into the inn. When he entered Ruby greeted him with a nod. Ruby was short and a bit bigger around the tummy she had brown eyes and short black hair. Pete returned her nod

"Welcome back" she grinned.

"Thanks." Pete said trying to be as cheerful as he could. he headed towards the stairs. He looked up them and took a deep breath. Pete closed his eyes for a second than ran up them. Pete saw his freinds room and walked towards it. He felt like was walking to his death bed every step seemed like an eternity. The walls where a maroon color and the floor was wood there where decorations from all over the world everywhere. There was a statue by Pete's room it was your average bussiness man but it was faceless. Pete stared at it for a second then looked at his door. He was about to open the door when he heard talking. He decided to stop and listen for a minute.

"We where a little hard on Pete." Patrick explained to the people on the other side of the door with a concerned voice.

"Yeah I guess but still he wasn't supposed to take the realationship anywhere I thought she was gonna be like everyone else just a little fun and then they never speak again." Joe said irrated.

"Well obviously she means somthing to him and if we're gonna keep this band together we'll need to work this out." Patrick argued.

"She means a lot to me." Pete said as he walked into the room he smiled.

"Oh my god, Pete you're finally back." Andy said sitting on the corner of one of the beds

"Could you guys do me a favor.?" Pete asked the boys.

"Of course anything!" Patrick said with a smile.

"Whatever." Joe said jelously. Joe never would of got this atention if he ran away.

"Cool, I need you guys to show up at Hailey's house around eight" Pete said with a grin "Like I said yesterday she's making dinner. Trust me you wont regret it."

"We'll be there." Andy chuckled

"Well I need to get back to Hailey kay.?" Pete laughed

"Allright see yea later." Joe said deviously.

Pete couldn't help but smile 'that went a hell of a lot better than planned' he thought to himself.

* * *

Okay thats the end of this chapter but i'm going to describe the charectors looks better real quik kay :D. 

Hailey- Black hair, Hazel eyes, 5'5'', perfect weight, straight hair, bangs across her face. her hair's below her shoulders by a few inches. She wears tighter clothes.

Pete- Black hair, Brown eyes, 5'7'', average weight, medium build, straight hair, hairs short except for bangs, wears tighter clothes lots of tattoos on arms one on stoach and one on back. Wears eyeliner.

Patrick-Reddish brown hair, blueish gray eyes, 5'6'', average weight, straight longish hair allway wearing a hat and average fit clothes.

Joe- Brown hair, brown eyes, 5'5'', thinner, curly short hair, normal clothes

Andy- brown hair, brown eyes, 5'8'', average weight, medium build, long straight hair kinda poofy, facial hair, lip peircing lots a tatoos, normal clothes.

Amanda- Brown and red hair, blue gray eyes, 5'5'', perfect weight, hair below shoulders, bangs across face, tighter clothes, eyebrow peirced.

* * *


End file.
